Ultraman Ace
Ultraman Ace (ウルトラマンエース Urutoraman Ēsu) ''is the fifth of the Ultra Brothers to arrive on Earth and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ultraman Ace is one of the more fiercest, courageous and toughest Ultras in terms of combat; but despite this, he has a love for peace. However, he realizes that he will have to fight for it; as proven with his many battles with Yapool's Choju. Despite having a lot of ray attacks, Ultraman Ace likes to fight more with his fists. History '''NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse' Debut: Zetton's March WIP The Lethal Attack of the Mother Super Beast Doragory began attacking the the city of Sapporo by attacking buildings with two lighting bolts that come out of both of his eyes. As Doragory rampaged, a saucer flew in, Alien Metron than had come to assist Doragory with his attack, although Doragory didn't seem to care too much. Then a ray of energy blasted down towards Doragory's and Alien Metron's area, causing both to stagger back into buildings; Ultraman Ace had appeared. Alien Metron spotted Ultraman Ace and struck a deal with Doragory stating that if he helped him beat Ultraman Ace, he could take the city and Metron himself could take the civilians. Doragory nodded and then charged into battle, firing a purple energy ball at Ultraman Ace. Ultraman Ace then fired a Fire Stream against Doragory, sending Doragory staggering back and slightly on fire. Alien Metron shot fireballs at Ultraman Ace, followed with Doragory then rushing up head with one of his hands then hitting Ace with the other hand. Ace then punched against Doragory's chest, to which Doragory then bit into Ace's shoulder, causing Ace to stagger back. Ace then fired Fire Stream towards Doragory and Alien Metron, creating explosions around them and setting Alien Metron partially on fire. Doragory covered himself from the explosion, turning to Ace and then shooting finger missiles at him. Ace fired Arrow Shot at the missiles, to which Doragory then fired an Energy Blast Ball against Ace, hitting Ace and causing him to fall down. Doragory then fired lightning bolts down at Ace, to which Ace then fired Punch Laser at the two lightning bolts to counter. Doragory then began to beat up and overpower Ace for a bit more, and Alien Metron assisted him in beating the Ultra down a bit more, until Ace then created a barrier to protect himself from their attacks for a bit. Then out from the bays, Dragon Ceasar rose out, heading towards Doragory and Alien Metron's location. Doragory then ran up and grappled at Dragon Caeser, to which Dragon Caeser opened fire with finger missiles at point blank range against Doragory. Doragory then fell over and Ultraman Ace then fired his Metallium Ray, crating a big explosion. Doragory managed to dodge the blast, but barely and then rolled over to Alien Metron, grabbing onto him and roaring that they need to go. Doragory and Alien Metron then jumped into a portal and the two then disappeared. Ultraman Ace then struck a victorious pose and thanked Dragon Ceasar, then flying off. Chicago Chaos II: Booker vs. Inconnu Abilities & Techniques Special * Metallium Ray: Ultraman Ace's signature move. Ace thrusts his arms to his left, then he swings them back towards his target and forms his arms in a "L" shape stance. The beam is powerful enough to destroy monsters in one shot. * Ultra Guillotine: Ace's cutting ability. Ace crosses his arms parallel and vertically with one another and breaking the stance, releases a thin line of energy that can slice opponents in half. Ace usually shouts "Ultra Guillotine" before throwing it. There are many versions to this. ** Vertical Ultra Guillotine: Streched Ace hands up and down, forming a cutting energy line. Ace used to slice enemy. Used against Alien Metron Jr. ** Horizontal Ultra Guillotine: Instead of streching the hands, Ace can form a crescent horizontal shaped Ultra Guillotine. Used against Barbaras and Ultraman Belial. ** Circular Ultra Guillotine: Ace can create two horizontally Ultra Guillotine, forming a circle with two crescent shaped guillotine. ** Guillotine Knife: A series of flying daggers. ** Guillotine Shot: The strongest of all other types,channelling immense energy to the Ultra Hole and concentrating energy like the Space Q. It is used against Jumbo King to cut off his head.Something the Metallium Ray could not do. * Punch Laser: Ace can fire a beam from his Beam Lamp. ** Punch Laser Special: Ace can fired a powerful version of Punch Laser but instead from his Beam Lamp, he clapsed it from his hand. This attack was also featured in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as Ace's finisher. * Ace Slash: Ace's variation of the Ultra Slash, it comes in a variety of forms and can be duplicated several times before being thrown. ** Star Beam Cutter: Ace can emit star-shaped cutters from between both hands. They can slice through monsters easily. Also has explosive effects. ** Palm Cutter: A wedge-shaped cutter beam that can be emitted from Ace's palm. It can slice through almost anything. * Ultra-Neo Barrier: By placing both hands outward in front of him, Ace can create a large shield of energy that can deflect most attacks. ** Ultra Deflection: Another version of the Ace Barrier.Ace putting his hands in front and create a V shield to deflect attacks. ** Form Revert: Another type of barrier.Ace can fire in a form of arrow slash,and cover other beings with curtain a light.Used against Hazaigiran to revert it to salamander form. * Space Q: If surrounded by his comrades and is provided with their energy, Ace can form a ball of their combined powers from within his head crest and can hurl it at opponents. It is highly explosive and very powerful. Can destroy monsters in one shot. * Timer Shot: Ace can fire a powerful beam from his Color Timer. This can destroy monsters in one shot. * Fire Stream: Ace can emit a stream of flames from hands when he clasps them together in front of him. * Diamond Ray: Used in Ultraman FE3 * Ace Vacuum: Using his palms, Ace can absorb all kinds of poisons and gases from the air. * Ultra-Rings: Ace can create energy rings used to capture/ensnare enemies. He has an almost unlimited supply of rings. * Light Ball: A powerful, red energy ball generated between Ace's two hands, then fired by thrusting both hands forward. * Stop Flash: Ace puts both hands in front of his chest, and his color timer flashes, immobilizing enemies telekinetically. * Double Ace Ray: Ace can fire an energy beam from both hands at once. Very strong. * Ultra-Shower: Ace can emit a stream of water from his palms in order to extinguish flames. * Ace Blade: Ace can create a sword from sheer force of will. Can slice through almost anything. This finisher was also featured in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as one of few Ace's finisher. * Arrow Shot: Ace can fire blue, wedged-shaped arrow from his hands. * Red Arrow: A more powerful red variant. * Straight Beam: A beam from one hand, used against Giant Yapool but failed. * Medical Ray: Ace can heal wounds of other beams, seen on Bakatri. * Star Ray: A Ray attack, used against Snowgon. * Ultra Thunder: Ace can generated immense energy from his Ultra Hole and creating thunder then uses it to shock or make them in flames. Used against Black Satan. * Paralysis Ray: A technique that temporarily stops the movement of beings. * Slash Ray: A slash Ray attack from one hand. * Ultra Sign: Ace can create a Ultra Sign from his Ultra Hall to call help from his comrades. Used in desperate when defeated by Alien Hipporio and Tyrant. * Blue Laser: Ace can fire a blue wave of blue laser from his hands. * Handy Shoot: Light arrows fired from both hands separated. Used on Alien Steel. * Drill Ray: Used on King Crab. * Grip Beam: A beam from his right fist. Used on Kamaida. * Hand Beam: A blue laser fired from Ace's hands. * Flash Hand: Ace creates a firld of yellow energy around his hands to empower attacks. * Flash Hand Guillotine Type: Ace fires these yellow energies in the form of an Ace Slash-like attack. * Ace Drill: Ace spins at a speed so fast that he tunnels underground. * Dry Spark: A ball of blue light that dries opponents that rely of water to remain active. * Body Spark: If Ace's body is covered in a substance, this ability can be used to remove said material. Physical * Ultra Punch: A very powerful intensive punch. Powerful enough to pierce through Doragory's body. * Ultra Knife: A deadly karate chop that decapitates a monster. Used to kill Zaigon. Combination * Grand Spark: Ace can combine his Metallium Ray with Ultraman, Jack and Seven to form a stronger beam. Used on U-Killersaurus. * Combined Ray: A combination of his Metallium Ray with Jack's Specium Ray and 80's Saxium Ray. Used on Belial but it reflected back to the three Ultras by Belial. * Final Cross Shield: A shield of the combined powers of the four Ultra Brothers. Used to seal U-Killersaurus. * Energy Release: Released energy from his hands, used with Jack, Seven and Ultraman to free Mebius from Alien Guts. * Triple Ray: Ace used his Metallium Beam with Jack and Ultraman Specium Ray to stop Leo. * Ultra Purify: A beam used with the other Alternate Ultra Brothers to revive Mebius. * Superior Strike: Used on Giga Chimera, Ultraman and the other Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. * Ultra Grand Wall: A combination shield that can reflect enemy attacks. * Ultra Repair: A combination energy used to repair the damages done by Giga Chimera. * Ultra Superior: A combination of 8 Ultra Brothers firing all of their finishing moves (except Seven who fires his Emerium Ray). First used to destroy Giga Chimera in Space. Weaknesses * Time Limit: Ultraman Ace can only be on Earth for three minutes. * Extreme Pressure: Ultraman Ace is unable to handle extreme pressure. Trivia * Ultraman Ace was the first and only Ultraman to have two human hosts at once. Later, he has only one host. * Ultraman Ace is the first Ultra to have a female host. * Owing to his large number of abilities revolving around cutting and dismemberment, Ace gained the reputation of the "Guillotine Prince" (ギロチン王子 Girochin Ōji?) in Japan shortly after his debut series began. * Ultraman Ace was initially used by Gallibon the Destroyer for his first few appearances, but is now used by Lord Vehk. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultras Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Flying Characters Category:Aliens Category:Earth Defender Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:TV Show Character Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)